


Twin Word drabbles Christmas edition

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Word drabbles Christmas edition

** Tangled **

“ Sides help” shouted Sunstreaker but Sideswipe was laughing because somehow Sunstreaker had become tangled in a large pile of Christmas lights that were supposed to be hung up in the ark corridors.

 

** Deliver **

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helped deliver the Christmas tree into the rec room for the Autobots to decorate.

 

** Spirit **

“ Come on Sunny, where is your Christmas spirit” asked Sideswipe.

“ Slag off Sides” responded Sunstreaker.

 

** Gift **

Sideswipe  placed Sunstreaker’s Christmas gift under the brightly festive Christmas tree in the rec room.

 

** Coal **

“ Hey Sunny let’s send a box of coal to the Decepticons” suggested Sideswipe.

“ Why” asked Sunstreaker.

“ because they have been bad this year and don’t deserve presents” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Tinsel **

Sideswipe tried to gently remove the gold coloured sparkly tinsel that had become stuck in his hands without breaking it.

 

** Antlers **

“ When I find the bot responsible for sticking reindeer antlers on my alt mode, I will kill them” threatened Sunstreaker to the crowd in the rec room.

 

** Items **

Sideswipe was amazed by the Christmas items that people used to decorate the outside of their houses.

 

** Awful **

“ Turn off that awful Christmas music Sideswipe” ordered Sunstreaker, “ before I destroy all of your video games”

 

** Sipped **

Sideswipe sipped his warm energon in the rec room while chatting with his fellow Autobots  about the upcoming Christmas party.

 

** Wearing **

“ Sides what are you wearing” asked Sunstreaker pointing to the Santa hat on Sideswipe’s helm.

 

  **Wreath**

Sideswipe carefully placed his home made Christmas wreath above the door to his quarters that he shared with Sunstreaker.

 

** Fake **

“ All this festive fake cheerfulness is disgusting” whispered Sunstreaker as he watched the humans celebrating Christmas.

 

** Carolers **

Sideswipe stopped on the side of the road to listen to the small group of Christmas carolers singing in front of the local church.

 

** Pile **

Sunstreaker looked at the small pile of Christmas presents on his desk all from his brother.

 

** Sweater **

“ Hey Sunny try on one of these Christmas sweaters” suggested Sideswipe.

“ No it will clash with my paint job and it looks ugly” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Melting **

Sunstreaker left a trail of water on the Ark floor from the melting snow that dripped from his body.

 

** Peeking **

“ Sunny no peeking” said Sideswipe as Sunstreaker tried to figure out what was in the small pile of gifts left on his desk.

 

** Stocking **

Sideswipe tried up their Christmas stockings in the rec room with the other Christmas stockings.

 

** Snowball **

“ Please Sunny be on my team for the snow ball fight” begged Sideswipe.

“ No”  answered Sunstreaker.

“ You can hit all the mini bots you want and not get in trouble for it” said Sideswipe.

“ Fine I will play” responded Sunstreaker.

 

  **Grinch**

“Sunstreaker stop being a Grinch and come to the Christmas party” said Sideswipe.

“ No I am not going” responded Sunstreaker.

 

** Green **

“ I will destroy the bot who did this to my paint job” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to remove the green paint and green fur off his body.

 

** Mistletoe **

Sideswipe finished hanging the last of the mistletoe over the regularly used  door ways of the Ark. Also Sideswipe set up extra cameras for future blackmail of Autobots kissing in the Ark doorways.

 

** Kissing **

“ I am not kissing you” shouted Sunstreaker and then he stomped away from the gathering crowd of Autobots.

 


End file.
